- ERROR -
by Yami no Hanabira
Summary: - Arigato – le dije mientras sonreía con mi cara ardiendo antes de soltar una risa nerviosa y mirar en otra dirección – Me gustaría dejar de tener siempre la razón sabes? En el fondo… deseaba equivocarme esta vez… /Mejores amigas y un chico; ambas se enamoraron de la misma persona pero solo una gano su corazón/ Parejas: NaruSaku - Leve GaaHina *Posible Epilogo*


**Nota de Autora:**

**Bien vengo a probar suerte y ver que les parece mi último proyecto. Este fic fue creado en experiencias que viví hace un par de noches y vino como por arte de magia cuando menos lo esperaba; y mientras estaba escribiéndolo se me ocurrió la idea de agregar una canción (la cual me acompaño en todo momento mientras escribía) como música de fondo. El nombre de la canción es "- ERROR -" cantada por Namine Ritsu y la letra que uso en mi fic fue hecha por SadakoY; también he dejado en mi perfil el link de la canción por si gustan escucharla. Sin mucho más que decir me despido momentáneamente y espero que puedan darle una oportunidad a mi escrito.**

**Descargo de Responsabilidad: **

**- Naruto no me pertenece, ni el anime ni los personajes son de mi propiedad, le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**- La canción "- ERROR -" es cantada por Namine Ritsu (UTAU) y la adaptación de la letra fue hecha por SadakoY, ambos no me pertenecen. **

**- La trama de la historia me pertenece y es completamente mía, basada en hechos reales.**

**Espero puedan disfrutar de mi fic ^^**

* * *

**- ****ERROR**** -**

(``•.¸(``•.¸(``•.¸(``•.¸ ¸.•`´)¸.•`´)¸.•`´)¸.•`´)

«´¨¸¸¸¸[ - 13 años de edad -]¸¸¸¸¨`»

(¸.•`´(¸.•`´(¸.•`´(¸.•`´ ``•.¸)``•.¸)``•.¸)``•.¸)

Estaba caminando nerviosa por los pasillos de la escuela buscando a mi mejor amiga, Sakura. Ella me había pedido que nos encontráramos en uno de los jardines de la escuela porque necesitaba mostrarme algo con urgencia, no lo negare pero en un principio me asuste al pensar que algo malo le hubiera pasada aunque ella me dijo que no era nada malo, que solo tenia que relajarme. Sonreí ante el recuerdo de mi mejor amiga sonriéndome…

Sakura Haruno era su nombre, ella se había convertido en la primera persona a la cual pude llamar amiga realmente. Hace cuatro años que me mude a la ciudad de Konoha con mi familia por cuestiones de trabajo de la empresa de mi padre; al ser realmente tímida no pude hacer amigos por mi propia cuenta el primer día de clases… pero…

**Flashback.-**

Mi padre me había dejado luego de hablar con la directora Tsunade sobre los últimos detalles acerca de mi transferencia a la escuela, pero ahora el se había ido y lo único que sabia era que debía asistir a el salón numero ocho de la profesora Karura. Camine unos minutos por los pasillos hasta encontrarme con la dirección que me habían dado…

Con nerviosismo toque la puerta suavemente y me aleje un poco hasta que abrieran la puerta, acomode mi cabello y alise un poco más mi ropa cuando escuche la puerta del salón abrirse. Mire hacia arriba para encontrar a una joven mujer de cabellos cobrizos y ojos claros que le regalo una sonrisa dulce _**"Q-que linda es…"**_

- Hola pequeña tu debes de ser mi nueva alumna verdad? – yo solo pude asentir sin dejar de mirarla

- Tu nombre es Hinata Hyuga verdad? –

- H-hai mi nombres es Hinata Hyuga, Karura-sensei – murmure antes de hacer una reverencia

- Encantada de conocerte Hina-chan – acaricio mis cabellos y se encamino a la puerta por la que había venido – Dame unos minutos si?

- H-hai! – vi como cerraba la puerta y pedía orden al resto de los alumnos

- Bueno clase, permítanme presentarles a la nueva alumna de nuestra clase – escuche su dulce voz, que hablaba desde el interior del salón _**"M-mi salón…"**_ pensé nerviosa

- Por favor pasa – ella me regalo una sonrisa mientras me extendía la mano para entrar

- Su nombre es Hinata Hyuga – coloco una de sus manos en mi hombro para darme animo – Ahora clase por favor díganle hola a Hinata

- Hola Hinata! – un coro de voces se escucho en conjunto

- H-hola…

- Bien veamos… puedes sentarte en… – la maestra comenzó a mirar todo la habitación y…

- Aquí hay un asiento libre Karura-sensei – grito una chica de cabellos rosados por encima de sus hombros y unos ojos de color jade

- Hinata – me llamo la atención la profesora y me señalo en dirección a la chica que había hablado hace unos momentos – Toma asiento al lado de Sakura si?

- S-si

Con nerviosismo me moví por el salón de clases sintiendo mi cara arder ya que muchos se me quedaban viendo y murmuraban cosas. Suspire y agarre con fuerza las correas de mi mochila mientras bajaba la mirada…

Cuando llegue a mi asiento pude ver a la misma niña sonriéndome, me sentí intimidada por la forma en que me sonreía _**"E-es la primera persona… que me sonríe así…"**_ pensé mientras mis mejillas tomaban mas color. Corrió la silla a su lado antes de dar unas cuantas palmadas al asiento de la silla dándome a entender que quería que me siente. Un poco torpe le hice caso y me senté mirando hacia abajo…

- Hola, mi nombre es Sakura Haruno – escuche su voz hablarme suavemente – Espero podamos ser buenas amigas Hinata-chan

- E-encantada H-Haruno-san – murmure por lo bajo y me atreví a mirarla

- Dime Sakura, después de todos las amigas se llaman por sus nombres no? – y ahí estaba otra vez esa sonrisa que me ponía nerviosa

- H-hai… Sakura-chan… – dije tratando de devolverle una sonrisa

- Sabes… eres muy linda Hinata-chan – mis hombros se relajaron un poco – Pero lo que mas me gusta de ti… son el color de tus ojos – una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras cerraba los ojos y apoyaba su cabeza en su mano izquierda

- Y-yo…

- Atención clase, comenzaremos con la lección de matemáticas – hablo Karura-sensei llamando la atención de todos – Hoy veremos…

**Fin de Flashback.-**

Suspire recordando aquellos tiempo, desde ese día Sakura-chan se había esforzado por mostrarme todo lo que debía saber sobre la escuela; me decía como se llamaban los profesores, donde quedaban los salones, los horarios… Pronto ella se había hecho una parte importante de mí, ella me daba la confianza que yo necesitaba para superar mi timidez, todo gracias a ella…

Ahora con trece años nada había cambiado realmente. Yo aun seguía con mis problemas de timidez que divertían a mi amiga, no podía hablar con los chicos, mi cabello seguía igual de corto como hacia unos años, yo no había cambiado… Pero Sakura si, ella se había vuelto mas hermosa. Su cabello lo había dejado crecer llegando por debajo de sus hombros con facilidad, seguía teniendo esa personalidad dulce pero ahora tenia el carácter para defenderse y a mi tambi…

- Hina-chan! Por aquí! – escuche una voz familiar llamarme y gire para encontrar a mi mejor amiga debajo de un gran árbol

- Sakura-chan! – grite devolviéndole el saludo y corriendo en su dirección – Lo siento, tuve una serie de contratiempos…

- Déjame adivinar… otra vez tu primo Neji te estaba intimidando? – pregunto cruzándose de brazos

- B-bueno…

- Hinata… – su tono de voz era una mezcla de reproche con preocupación y enojo

- H-hai – admití bajando la cabeza derrotada

Al haberse ganado el titulo de mi mejor amiga, ella sabía a la perfección como eran las relaciones que yo mantenía con mi familia. Mi madre había muerto cuando yo era muy pequeña y apenas podía recordarla con sinceridad, luego de que mi hermana menor naciera mi madre fue internada de urgencia en el hospital y falleció a las pocas semanas…

Mi hermana menor se llama Hanabi Hyuga y otra vez… ella es todo lo que yo no puedo ser, mi hermanita se había convertido en el orgullo de mi padre desde temprana edad, convirtiéndose así en una niña seria y fría como el. No me mal interpreten la relación que tenemos es… bueno supongo que podría decirse que es fría pero buena.

Hiashi Hyuga era el nombre de mi padre. Un hombre estricto y frío; bueno desde la muerte de mi madre se había cerrado al cariño familiar y dejo de sonreír de forma permanente, no lo culpaba es decir… el amor de su vida había muerto pero… tampoco justificaba el que nos sometiera a mi y a mi hermana a una infancia dura…

- Hinata! Oye Hinata me estas escuchando? – me sacudió por los hombros haciendo que reaccionara

- G-gomene Sakura-chan…

- Hina se que Neji es tu primo pero… tampoco puedes dejar que te pise por el resto de su vida – dijo bajando los brazos

- Lo se…

Neji Hyuga, si ese es el nombre de mi primo. Desde su tercer cumpleaños que su primo había declarado tener sentimientos de odio por ella, ya que según el, su padre había muerto por culpa de proteger a su padre y a ella. Con el paso de los años el odio de Neji había aumentado y yo no podía culparlo, aunque no sabia que ocurrió exactamente yo no podía odiarlo por su actitud conmigo.

- En fin Sakura-chan – di un suspiro y levante mi cabeza – que era aquello tan urgente que querías mostrarme?

- Cierto! Por poco y lo olvido – peino mi cabello un poco y comenzó a mirar en diferentes direcciones

- Que buscas? – pregunte curiosa y siguiéndola con la vista

- Es que yo… Ah! Ahí estas! Naruto ven aquí! – grito por encima de mi hombro moviendo los brazos con fuerza

- Ahí estabas Sakura-chan! – escuche una voz masculina detrás de mi

Me gire para encontrarme con un chico corriendo hacia nuestra dirección mientras movía la mano en señal de saludo y tenia una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Su cabello estaba bastante desordenado e incluso parecía que su melena rubia era indomable; unos ojos de color azul claro que me recordaban perfectamente al color del cielo en un día hermoso pero lo que mas me divertía eran unas curiosas marcas que tenía en sus mejillas como si fueran bigotes.

- Nee Sakura-chan pensé que me habías dicho que te esperara en la fuente – comento mientras hacia un puchero y se cruzaba de brazos

- Si serás idiota Naruto! – le dio un golpe el brazo y negó con la cabeza – Luego te dije que había un cambio de planes y que nos viéramos aquí

- Ah? En serio? Es solo que yo… – se quedo pensando unos momentos mientras cerraba los ojos – Supongo que lo olvide – dijo riendo nerviosamente

- Y hasta ahora me lo dices!? – le dio un golpe en la cabeza

- Pero que te pasa!? Por que me golpeas así Sakura-chan!? – sus ojos contenían pequeñas lagrimas mientras se sobaba la cabeza _**"Luego de ese golpe tenga un gran chichon"**_ pensé para reír por lo bajo

- Ah? Quien es ella? – cuando lo escuche hablar deje de reír y mis nervios salieron a flote cuando sentí como me miraba de forma fija y como si buscara algo…

- Deja de mirarla así Naruto! Ash te dije que hoy te presentaría a alguien o es que acaso también olvidaste eso!? –

- No! No, como crees – dijo soltando una risa nerviosa y negando con las manos

- Bueno no importa idiota – un par de ojos jade me miraron con amabilidad – Hinata el es Naruto Uzumaki y Naruto ella es Hinata Hyuga

- Hyuga!? Eres algo de Neji Hyuga!? – sus ojos se abrieron de golpe

- H-hai Neji-san es mi primo – conteste bajando la mirada avergonzada – P-por que lo pregunta Uzu…?

- Llámame por mi nombre Hinata, puedo llamarte Hinata verdad? De veras que me sorprendiste con eso! Neji es mi compañero de salón pero nunca menciono tener una prima en la escuela – hizo un gesto extraño con su rostro y se puso serio unos minutos

- Vaya el serio y frío Neji tiene una prima que es todo lo opuesto – río estrepitosamente sosteniendo su estomago – Encima eres todo lo contrario a el, tu te avergüenzas y eres demasiado linda

- Naruto quieres calmarte! – le reprendió mi mejor amiga _**"L-linda?"**_ – Oye Hina-chan… estas bien?

- Eh? P-por que lo preguntas Sakura-chan? – quise golpearme por volver a tartamudear es solo que…

- Ah!? Pero si tienes la cara toda roja Hina-chan! – una mano calida toco mi frente y al mirar hacia la dirección el que provenía pude ver unos ojos azul claros preocupados

- Nee Hina-chan parece que tienes fiebre! – acerco su rostro a mi logrando ponerme mas nerviosa

- N-no! S-se e-equivocan – me aleje de ellos pegándome al tronco del árbol –

- E-es solo que – tome aire para tranquilizarme y cerré por unos instantes mis ojos – Yo t-tengo mucho calor y a-además el uniforme no ayuda – murmure por lo bajo rogando por que me creyeran

- Es cierto, para ser primera hace mucho calor – pude ver como mi mejor amiga recogía su cabello en una cola de caballo – Por cierto… que te parece si salimos el viernes después de clases? Escuche que hay un nuevo puesto de ramen en la ciudad

- RAMEN!? – no pude evitar dar un salto al escucharlo gritar de esa forma

- Naruto cha! Ya asustaste a la pobre Hinata con tus gritos! –

- E-estoy bien Sakura-chan – solté una risa nerviosa al ver la emoción

- Esta decidido! Iremos a comer ramen el viernes después de clases! –

Sentí uno de sus brazos pasarse sobre mis hombros atrayéndome hacia su pecho, mis mejillas ardían mientras podía escuchar como su corazón latía desenfrenadamente. Levante la vista un poco nerviosa para toparme con la mirada jade de mi amiga que se encontraba en mi misma posición.

- Seremos los mejores amigos de veras que si! Verdad Hina-chan? – bajo su mirada para verme

- H-hai Naruto-kun – murmure lo suficientemente fuerte para que me oyera y pude verlo sonreír

- Seremos los mejores amigos de ahora en adelante!

"_**Esa sonrisa… es igual… a la de Sakura-san…"**_ luego de unos minutos nos dejo ir con la condición de que en el próximo receso nos encontráramos para arreglar los detalles sobre nuestra salida el viernes. Al despediste nos dio un beso en la mejilla a ambas y se disculpo con nosotras por irse tan deprisa pero nos dijo que había quedado con Sasuke en terminar una discusión pendiente.

Después de verlo partir Sakura engancho su brazo con el mío para que fuéramos a clases, no necesitábamos hablar, para nada porque ambas podíamos disfrutar de un silencio cómodo como este en ocasiones…

"_Ellos… sonríen… con la misma intensidad… y es como si… fueran al mismo ritmo…"_

(``•.¸(``•.¸(``•.¸(``•.¸ ¸.•`´)¸.•`´)¸.•`´)¸.•`´)

«´¨¸¸¸¸[ - 15 años de edad -]¸¸¸¸¨`»

(¸.•`´(¸.•`´(¸.•`´(¸.•`´ ``•.¸)``•.¸)``•.¸)``•.¸)

- Hina-chan estas segura de que no quieres venir con nostras? – me pregunto por tercera vez Tenten

- Ya te lo dije Tenten, esta vez tengo que volver directo a casa pero podemos quedar para el sábado si te parece – le sonreí mientras terminaba de guardar mis libros en mi bolso

- Nee Hina-chan eres muy mala con nosotras – Ino Yamanaken estaba intentando convencerme con uno de sus berrinches

- Hina-chan solo viene cuando frentezotas esta con nosotras! No es justo!

- Es cierto! Si no esta Sakura-san tu casi nunca vienes con nosotras – secundo Tenten con cierto reproche

- Chicas… exageran como siempre – reí disimuladamente mientras tomaba mi bolso y metía la silla en mi pupitre

- Hai, hai siempre exageramos Hina-chan – dijeron a coro mientras caminaban hacia la salida –

- Prometido lo del sábado no? – me pregunto Ino antes de desaparecer por la puerta

- Hai, el sábado estaré con ustedes chicas – sonreí y las seguí hasta la puerta donde nos separábamos.

Había tomado el camino largo porque estaba deseosa de poder encontrarme con Sakura antes de tener que volver a mi infierno personal, oh perdón mí casa. Como era viernes asumí que se encontraba esperando a que Naruto-kun saliera de la práctica de futbol.

"_**Con suerte podré caminar junto a Naruto-kun de nuevo"**_ pensé tocando mis mejillas calientes, y no necesitaba verme en un espejo para saber que habían adquirido ese tono rojizo que siempre tenían cuando pensaba en cierto rubio.

Ahora con mis quince años había cambiado un poco al fin. Mi personalidad había dejado de ser completamente tímida y era más abierta con mis amigos; mi pelo había crecido hasta quedar por debajo de mis hombros además de que ahora mi cuerpo había adquirido mas curvas debido a que estaba en la etapa de la adolescencia.

Al pensar en esto también recordé como había cambiado mi amiga. Ella había llegado una noche a mi casa con su cabello corto, justo como cuando era pequeña, diciéndome que era hora de un cambio mas productivo, aunque jamás entendí a que se refería y bueno… que decir Naruto tampoco había cambiado mucho, solo que ahora el era…

- Oye verdad que me esperaras para que volvamos juntos a casa? – escuche una voz tan conocida a mis espaldas

- Si, Hinata ya se debe haber ido con Ino y Tenten así que podremos volver a casa juntos y solitos – cuando asome la cabeza por el pasillo mi corazón se detuvo por completo

Ahí estaban ellos. Mi mejor amiga y mi amor platónico desde hace años besándose, el recargado en un barandal y abrazando su cintura mientras que ella jugaba con su pelo pegándose mas a el.

Un gran nudo en el estomago y mi garganta se hizo presente al verlos besarse de aquella manera… _**"Siempre quise… que el me besara… de esa forma…"**_ tuve que recargarme en la pared y sujetar mi pecho como si fuera a salirse…

- Déjame que busque mi bolso y me despida del equipo así podemos irnos amor si? – escuche el ruido de sus besos haciendo añicos a mi pobre corazón

- Claro tomate tu tiempo aquí te espero – una risa picara salio de sus labios y vi pasar a Naruto corriendo en dirección hacia el campo de deportes sin verme _**"Gracias a dios…"**_

- Me quede unos momentos pensando en lo que mis ojos me habían mostrado, no esto tenia que ser un engaño, no podía ser verdad, era… era una pesadilla! Ella sabia de mis sentimientos hacia Naruto desde hace años… y ella siempre me apoyo dándome ánimos para poder tener…

- H-Hinata? – una voz entrecortada interrumpió mis pensamientos

- A-aun lo amas no es cierto? – mi respiración se aceleraba con cada palabra que salía de mi boca – Aun después de tanto tiempo negándolo… aun lo amas verdad? Tengo razón no es así?

- H-Hinata… yo…

- Responde – roge mientras la miraba y podía ver su mirada de preocupación – Solo dímelo de una vez por favor…

- S-si… Lo amo… I-incluso mas que antes…

- T-tenia razón – baje mi cabeza sintiéndome derrotada – E-el siempre te correspondió verdad?

- H-Hinata… – la mire seria – Si, el me corresponde…

- Ya lo imaginaba… Entonces están en una relación? – pregunte agarrando mi pecho y conteniendo las lagrimas – Desde hace cuento?

- H-Hina-chan yo…– extendió su mano queriendo tocarme y yo solo pude retroceder

- Respóndeme por favor! – quería salir corriendo… porque no sabia cuanto tiempo mas podría aguantar mis lagrimas… _**"No quiero que me vea llorar"**_

- No es nada oficial pero… llevamos mucho tiempo juntos…

Negué con mi cabeza y sentí un gran dolor en mi pecho; respiraba de forma exagera buscando aire que no me llegaba… Tantas emociones me llenaron en un solo momento… Pero la que mas me penetro fue la de la humillación…

**Flashback.-**

- Mira esa nube me recuerda a las mejillas de Chouji – señale un par de remolinos en el cielo

- Y aquella me recuerda una kunai – mire hacia donde ella apuntaba y también pude verla – Es como aquellas armas que usaban los Ninja

Estábamos acostadas en el parque de Konoha mirando las nubes y buscándoles formas de animales y demás; era nuestro fin de semana de chicas y de mejores amigas, habíamos decidido salir solo las dos como era en un principio, cuando éramos pequeñas…

- Hina-chan te gusta Naruto no es cierto? – me pregunto haciendo que me sentara de golpe sobre el césped

- P-pero que cosas dices Sakura! – le grite roja

- A mi no puedes negármelo – soltó una pequeña risa y me sonrío – Se que te gusta el idiota rubio

- T-te equivocas! – _**"En serio soy tan obvio?"**_ pensé un poco deprimida al saber que había sido descubierta

Con el paso de los años te has vuelto mas obvia – río divertida acostándose de nuevo – Además de que eres mi mejor amiga… así que te conozco a la perfección…

- Yo… yo hice bien en presentarlos – entrecerró sus ojos por unos momentos antes de tomar aire – Si que hice bien…

- Y-yo Sa…

- Te ayudare – su mirada era decida y pude notarlo aunque no me estuviera mirando mientras hablaba – Te ayudare con el Hinata, hare que tengan citas y que tengan una relación… de veras… que si…

- S-Sa…

- Mira! – grito señalando el cielo – Se parece a un tazón de ramen!

- H-hai – murmure mirando el cielo y acostándome a su lado

No dijimos mas, solo nos quedamos mirando el cielo en silencio. Mi corazón estaba acelerado y latía con mucha emocionado al escuchar que mi amiga me ayudaría a tener una relación con mi amor platónico desde hace años… _**"Naruto… al fin… al fin… podré decirte lo que siento…"**_ sonreí mientras me imaginaba caminando con el a mi lado tomados de la mano y a mi mejor amiga junta a mi sonriendo con nosotros…

**Fin de Flashback.-**

Sentí como mi cuerpo se destrozaba, como todo mi ser comenzaba a desmoronarse y caer en pedazos mientras parte de mi desaparecía. Esa sensación de vacío abismal se apodero de mi mientras sentía como las lagrimas traicioneras bañaban mis mejillas, quería decir tantas cosas pero las palabras se bloqueaban en mi garganta.

"_**Que acabo de ver…?"**_ acaso este era mi ultimo sueño convirtiéndose en realidad, me pregunte si ella podía verme a través de mis lagrimas, quería gritar fuerte por ayuda porque me sentía colapsar… pero aun… aun así… quería seguir … aunque fuera tan doloroso… quería seguir respirando…

- Y-yo… y-yo… – limpio mis lagrimas con la manga de mi chaqueta y tome aire

- Hina….

- Arigato – le dije mientras sonreía con mi cara ardiendo antes de soltar una risa nerviosa y mirar en otra dirección – Me gustaría dejar de tener siempre la razón sabes? En el fondo… deseaba equivocarme esta vez…

- Hinata yo…

- Bien creo que debo irme – dije dándome la vuelta – Ya es demasiado tarde además…

Pude ver como los chicos del club de fútbol se despedían de Gai-sensei, desde este lugar podía mirar a Naruto despedirse de todos con una sonrisa gigante y venir corriendo en nuestra dirección…

- Además… después de todo ya tienes a alguien con quien ir a casa no? – le regale mi mejor intento de sonrisa – Nos vemos Sakura…

- Hi-Hinata espera! – grito una vez que comencé a correr… pero yo jamás me detuve…

Simplemente por primera vez en años me di el lujo de correr libremente, mientras lo hacia una sensación de miedo me embargo, temía que pudiera desaparecer en un infante y que nadie me recordara…

Quería conservar todas mis fuerzas y gritar, pero con cada paso que daba tenia esa extraña corazonada de que me estaba rompiendo hasta el punto en el que no quedaría nada de mi… o de lo que alguna vez fui… _**"Por que lo hizo…? Por que jugo con mis sentimientos de esa manera…?"**_ sacudí mi cabeza quitándome la imagen de todos esos momentos y conversaciones en las que ella me apoyaba diciéndome que me ayudaría a conquistar el corazón de Naruto…

- Pero que tonta que fui! – grite cansada para girar en una de las esquinas

- En serio pensé que… que yo…– tenia los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras apretaba mis manos con fuerza y… - Au! Eso me dolió!

Ese golpe realmente me había dolido. Al parecer choque contra algo muy duro ya que mi cara estaba entumecida además de que por el impacto termine sentada en el suelo. Abrí los ojos luego de unos minutos para encontrar me con una pálida mano enfrente de mi...

Subí la mirada para toparme con unos ojos aguamarina enmarcados por unas ojeras negras, que me miraban fijamente pero sin emoción alguna, tome la mano que me ofrecía y me ayudo a pararme. Cuando lo tuve frente a mi pude notar que el chico parecía tener mi edad además de que el era mas alto que yo y su cabello era de un rojo intenso y un tatuaje con el kanji amor en su frente.

- Te encuentras bien? – una voz grave me trajo a la realidad

- Y-yo e-eso creo… – respondí avergonzada

- Estuviste llorando – no era una pregunta sino una afirmación – Tus ojos están…

- Y-yo…

- Oye Gaara! – el giro su cabeza con una mueca de disgusto

Imite su acción y por alguna extraña razón volví a sentir esa incomodidad que me acompañaba desde que me entere de la relación secreta de mi amiga y Naruto, aunque esta vez no lograba entender por que tenia esta reacción. Una chica rubia que parecía tener mi edad se acercaba mirándome con cierta molestia…

- Oye Gaara que no oyes que te estoy llamando!? Ya vámonos de una vez – dijo con una voz autoritaria

- Temari… quieres calmarte un momento solo…

- Y-yo… c-creo que mejor me voy – murmure nerviosa y retrocediendo

- Espera no me has… – quería quedarme con el, por alguna razón el me había hecho olvidar por unos instantes todo lo ocurrido y…

- Gaara hablo en serio que no tenemos tiempo que perder – tomo su mano para jalarlo en dirección opuesta y llevarlo por donde ella había venido

- Y-yo… lo siento…

Me disculpe antes de volver a correr, estaba cansada y solo quería llegar a mi habitación para poder estar en paz… y aclarar todo lo que mi corazón estaba viviendo en estos momentos…

"_Me estoy rompiendo… pero aun así… yo quiero continuar…"_

(``•.¸(``•.¸(``•.¸(``•.¸ ¸.•`´)¸.•`´)¸.•`´)¸.•`´)

«´¨¸¸¸¸[ - 3 días después -]¸¸¸¸¨`»

(¸.•`´(¸.•`´(¸.•`´(¸.•`´ ``•.¸)``•.¸)``•.¸)``•.¸)

Acomode mis partituras una vez mientras tomaba un poco de aire y me levantaba de mi lugar al escuchar que era mi turno, alise la falda y chaqueta de mi nuevo uniforme antes de comenzar mi camino hacia el escenario.

- Nos alegra saber que acepto la propuesta de unirse a nuestra academia de artes señorita Hyuga – escuche la voz de la directora de la institución, Mei Terumi.

- Es un honor que se me permita presentar una audición en tan prestigiosa academia directora Terumi-sama – sonreí con cierto nerviosismo _**"Realmente necesito su aprobación…"**_

- No te sorprendas mucho querida – soltó una sonrisa y me miro de forma analítica por unos segundos – Después de todo… Tsunade se ah encargado de enviarme una extensa lista de tus logros en la academia Hokage de tu ciudad

- Hinata Hyuga por favor dinos que compartirás hoy con nosotras? – pregunto la profesora de artes, llamada Kuranai Yuhi, mientras yo me acercaba al escenario

- Voy a presentar una pieza que escribí la otra noche – dije mientras sonreía al recordar la letra y el momento en el que la escribía

- Una pieza de tu propia autoria? Esto será interesante, entonces adelante por favor

Solo asentí con la cabeza mientras terminaba de subir las escaleras, me había pasado toda la noche despierta con estas ideas… realmente quería presentar esta canción aunque no la hubiera practicado o perfeccionado, pero… decía tanto de cómo me sentía después de chocar con la realidad…

Suspirando me senté en el taburete de madera de aquel piano negro que teníamos en el auditorio, abrí la tapa del teclado revelando las blancas piezas de marfil mientras me dedicaba a terminar de acomodar las partituras para comenzar a tocar la melodía de mi canción…

- El titulo de mi canción es: "- ERROR -" y espero que sea de su agrado – una vez terminado de decir esto cerré los ojos y deje que mis dedos se deslizaran por las teclas blancas…

**¿Puedes acaso tu ver? A través**

**De estas lagrimas**

**Los colores de la vida se**

**Desvanecen.**

**¿Que estas dejando atrás?**

**Gritando fuerte**

**Estoy colapsando**

Tenía ganas de llorar como lo había hecho anoche, cuando sentía como me colapsaba de un solo golpe al recordar que era ella a quien había elegido y no a mi, pero también sabia que no era el momento para hacerlo… que debía poner todos mis sentimientos en esta canción… mi canción…

**Azul, rojo y blanco los**

**Veo borroso**

**Estoy gritando dentro de este**

**Mundo**

**¿Que es lo que estas buscando?**

**El perseguirte es**

**Agotador**

Aquella tarde cuando termine de llorar y pude calmar a mi inquieto corazón descubrí que yo siempre te seguía Sakura, pero tu nunca me dejabas caminar a tu lado… siempre de alguna manera era yo quien te seguía y al final descubrí lo cansada que estaba de ser tu sombra….

**¿Cuando terminara?**

Y yo solo me preguntaba cuando terminara… no solo el dolor que baña mi corazón en estos momentos, sino este capitulo triste en mi vida…. Realmente… en el fondo quería creer que hay algo mejor para mi… en algún lado… lo hay…

**¿Estoy perdiendo mi fuerza?**

**Me estoy rompiendo**

**Aun así quiero**

**Seguir**

**…respiro, respiro**

Es por eso… por ese sentimiento por el cual no puedo darme por vencida… por que se que después de esta tormenta la calma llegara… por esta razón es que yo seguiré aquí, luchando por respirar aunque este completamente rota…

**¿Que es lo que acabo de ver?**

**Parece ser mi último sueño**

**Incluso las palabras se bloquearon**

**ERROR**

Un error… lo que había visto aquel día después de clases había sido un sueño… mejor dicho mi pesadilla… porque de cierta forma una parte de mi sabia que en algún punto ellos terminarían juntos….

**En un lejano día,**

**Una luz tenue**

**Esta inundando el**

**Cielo**

**¿Que es lo que has decidido?**

**Las lágrimas empiezan**

**A brotar**

Después de haber visto aquella realidad solo había podido huir de ella, quería negar lo que mis ojos vieron y decirme que era una cruel ilusión… Fue ahí donde choque con aquel chico de ojos aguamarina que se había colado en mis pensamientos… haciéndome olvidar todo aquello que me quemaba por dentro…

**Flotando,**

**La conciencia**

**En este cuerpo se empiezan a**

**Derretir**

**Y estando completamente**

**Borroso**

Al llegar a casa comencé a pensar en como seria mi vida si seguía aquí, fue en aquel momento en el que la conciencia llego a mí para recordarme de esta oportunidad. Mi oportunidad de brillar en las artes como siempre había soñado…

**¿Con que me estas comparando**

**Ahora?**

**Es triste, lo había**

**Olvidado**

**¿Puedes acaso tu ver? A través**

**De estas lagrimas**

No podía quedarme con mi familia, era triste quedarme con ellos todos los días y escuchar a mi padre comparándome con Neji y Hanabi… porque yo nunca podría ser tan buena como ellos… Mi padre jamás podría verme como algo más que una sombra en la familia principal Hyuga…

**¿Estoy distorsionada?**

**¡Estoy distorsionada!**

**Aun así quiero**

**Seguir**

**…Respirando, respirando**

Aun después de todo yo quiero seguir, quiero seguir respirando aunque nadie pueda verme jamás, yo no quiero rendirme ahora que se la verdad porque… en el fondo deseo mostrarles a todos de lo que yo puedo hacer…

**Esto es lo que vi en mi sueño**

**Este es el último pensamiento de ustedes**

**Incluso las palabras se bloquearon**

**ERROR**

Aunque en mis sueños siempre me imaginaba tomada de su mano, también recuerdo cual fue mi último sueño… Cada que pensaba en ustedes juntos… sentía celos al saber que yo no podría alcanzarlos; que siempre estaría unos pasos por detrás de ustedes… pero cuando quería decírselos… simplemente las palabras se trababan en mi boca y solo podía sonreír…

**Incluso si lo gano**

**Incluso si lo pierdo**

**Incluso si lo olvido**

**¿Yo no puedo?**

**Estoy inquieta,**

**Matar**

**Es un ERROR**

**Riendo todavía no he**

**ERAA**

Jamás se me pasó por la cabeza el que tú pudieras lastimarme de aquella manera, sentía como si me hubieras matado de forma lenta y dolorosa… dejándome unos momentos en donde pensé que había ganado… cuando en realidad siempre había perdido contra ti…

**¿Yo estoy rota?**

**¿Tú sabes por que estoy rota?**

**Aun así mis**

**Lagrimas**

**… duelen, duelen**

Me gustaría que alguien pudiera explicarme la razón por la que estaba rota de esta manera, como si todo mi cuerpo se hubiera cristalizado y ahora solo quedaran pequeñas piezas irreconocibles de lo que alguna vez fue… saber que estaba rota de esta manera solo me hacia pensar en que nadie querría juntar los pedazos de lo que fui… es por eso que debía hacerlo por mi cuenta…

**¿Mi voz ha podido llegar a ti?**

**Al cantar por última vez**

**Incluso si alineo las palabras**

**Los colores siguen**

**Desapareciendo**

No era consciente de si ellas podían escuchar mi voz a estas alturas, era una sensación tan abrumadora el pensar que en algún punto podría quebrarse y que no pudiera terminar de cantarla… Sabía que si me quedaba en Konoha solo terminaría por ver como todos los colores se desvanecían junto conmigo…

**¿Estoy perdiendo mi fuerza?**

**Me estoy rompiendo**

**Aun así quiero seguir**

**… respiro, respiro**

Aunque haya perdido todas mis fuerzas ese día, aunque sintiera como todo mi mundo se desmoronaba sobre mí… Aun así… realmente quiero seguir respirando, quería cambiar de aire y… en el fondo aun quería que alguien pudiera verme… como el lo hizo con ella… desde siempre…

**¿Que es lo que acabo de ver?**

**Parece ser mi último sueño**

**Incluso las palabras se bloquearon**

**ERROR**

Nunca podré olvidar mi último sueño, en el cual yo solo era una protagonista secundaria que acompañaba a los protagonistas por detrás. Gracias a el entendí que yo merecía algo mejor que ser solo la sombra de cierta pelirosa… Es por eso que estoy aquí…

Cuando al fin termine mi canción mire las teclas de marfil nerviosa, en verdad necesitaba conseguir pasar la audición, deje escapar todo el aire que estaba contenido en mis pulmones y con temor me levante del taburete para hacerle frente a aquellas dos mujeres que decidirían parte de mi futuro…

Espere unos minutos en silencio y con la cabeza agachada, acomode la chaqueta azul marino que usaba junto con la corbata aguamarina que resaltaba sobre mi camisa blanca, la acaricie por unos minutos al recordarlo… _**"Creo… que no me molestaría usar este uniforme… de hecho… me gusta… me recuerda a sus ojos…"**_ sentí mis mejillas arder ante aquel pensamiento y algo llamo mi atención…

Escuche el ruido de las palmas chocar venir desde los asientos del auditorio, mire hacia al frente para encontrar a la directora Mei junto con la profesora Kurenai de pie aplaudiéndome y mostrándome ambas una gran sonrisa.

- Vaya Hinata! Me has dejado muda – comenzó a hablar la pelinegra – No crees Mei?

- Hacia mucho que no escuchaba una canción tan llena de sentimientos como las que nos mostraste hoy querida – me dio una sonrisa felina mientras apoyaba sus manos en la mesa del director – Ah decir verdad también me has dejado muda…

- No solo la melodía es impactante y hermosa – se cruzo de brazos y me miro con sus ojos rojos – Y la letra puede dejarte muda como ves – soltó una pequeña risa y miro a su compañera – Por mi es mas que si, creo que este es su lugar.

- Entonces… esta decidido – se irguió y puso sus manos en los costados de su cadera para mirarme seria – Hinata Hyuga… conserva el uniforme porque estas eres aceptada en la academia Mizukage – me dio una gran sonrisa

- M-muchas gracias! – respire aliviada antes sus palabras

- Bien, ven mañana para que arreglemos los últimos detalles y te asignemos los horarios de todas tus materias de acuerdo? – asentí con la cabeza antes de verlas salir hablando entre ellas.

Me di la media vuelta para recoger mis partituras y abrazarlas contra mi pecho, gracias a esto había podido marcar mi nuevo comienzo. Con cuidado cerré la tapa sobre las teclas y mire una vez más todo el escenario. Suspire y sonreí al sentir como mi corazón se encontraba en paz… Mire hacia los asientos ahora vacíos del auditorio…

"_Quizas fue un error… pero… ahora no estoy tan segura de ello…"_

* * *

**Bueno hasta aquí llegue. La verdad es que estoy planeando hacer un epilogo, aunque hasta el momento no estoy del todo segura si lo hare o no, lo que si es mas probable es que haga una serie de cortos que continúen con esta historia y se enfoquen en la pareja de Gaara y Hinata, porque como ven, mi historia puede continuar ^^**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y bueno, las criticas serán bien recibidas y espero que me dejen algún comentario con lo que piensen. Arigato por darle una oportunidad a mi historia ^^ Nos vemos prontos y besitos!**


End file.
